Suzume Hyuga
First Name: Suzume 'Last Name: ' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_Jamesgoldc 'Nickname(s):' TBA 'DOB: ' 30th of June 'Age:' 14 'Affiliation: ' Baragakure 'Shinobi Rank:' Genin 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Personality & Behavior:' Suzume is very nice person once getting to know him but as to strangers he usually appears as quiet towards them. When on missions Suzume carry's a rather serious type of personality focusing everything on the mission and nothing else until it is completed. But when he is not on mission Suzume can usually be found in the compound of his clan training and working on his clan's signature fighting style, Gentle Fist. Also, during any type of fight whether it be spar or a fight in general if Suzume notices his opponent is strong he tends to get carried away sometimes and tends to want some bloodshed. But usually the Hyuga is able to keep his lustful side of blood lust at bay without revealing his crazy side to another, usually showing a rather calm and collective side when in battle and tend to use his head. As for when he gets a bit carried of way he sometimes begins to use techniques that aren't needed for the situation before him. Lastly, if someone is showing a intent to kill Suzume he will stop at nothing to completely destroy them. Behavior: Intelligent, Calm, Collective, Leader, Fast Learner 'Appearance:' Genin: Suzume is 14 years old and stands at a height of 5’9. His brown wild hair covers half of his face, the right to be exact, his headband right over his forehead concealing his seal. Suzume left eye completely white. Suzume’s outfit consist of a grey scarf which covered the lower half of his face. He wears a black tank top, black pants which rolled up to his ankle. Below that his legs are wrapped in bandages from the knee down. His feet fitted in black standard shinobi sandals from the ankle down. His forearms fitted in a fishnet cuff, hands covered in a black finger-less glove with a metal plate on the back of his hand.(Ongoing.) 'Chakra Nature:' Wind 'Chakra Color: ' Blue 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Body_FlickerTechnique - Rank D Gentle_Fist - Rank D 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Kunai - 4 Pieces § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10 Shurikens - 15 Pieces § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3 Smoke Bombs - 9 Pieces § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 2 Paper Bombs - 8 Pieces § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Total: 39 Pieces Spent, Remaining Pieces - 9. 'Databook:' 'Allies: ' Baragakure 'Enemies: ' None. 'Background:' Childhood: Growing up Suzume was a very cheerful boy, having a hard time resisting from smiling. When he first began training with his clanmates he began to gain a serious and marture attitude not having any friends beside the side branch kids. Later on in his childhood he began to get bullied by the Main Branch members, the kids to be exact. Being told that due to his status as a Side Branch member he would never be strong. And decided to make his own training ever more gruesome. Although Suzume is usually busy with training to be the best ninja he can be he still has time to have a little fun here and there with his friends within his clan. Genin: Upon entering the academy Suzumewas right off the bat talented showing that he was far more advanced in everything more than other. By the time the Hyuga graduated he was first in his class, and now trains non-stop so he is ready for the Chunin Exams so that he can show he is worth of being further being promoted, currently awaiting team placement. (Ongoing.) 'Roleplay Library:' Team Two: White Lotus Meeting! 'Approval:' ¶Nayru Namikaze¶